


After Dark

by BastetsBeloved



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetsBeloved/pseuds/BastetsBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishverse AU. Giles meets a stranger after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBox/gifts).



The Espresso Pump seemed to have some miraculous power over the neighborhood. It was like a bastion of normalcy in the midst of utter chaos. Unlike the other buildings in the neighborhood, it was fresh, it was neat, and, most importantly, it was vampire free. At least, for now. Who knew when the wards would fail?

Giles sat at the bar, nursing a cup of coffee and staring at the cup left behind on the counter. It had a perfect ring of bright red lipstick on the edge. 

The woman who’d left it was still on his mind. She’d had a gentle smile, and a stutter. Very charming, he recalled, in a mousy sort of way. 

“I-if it’s ok… c-can i sit here?” she’d said. She didn’t meet his eyes, and it had called up a momentary suspicion in him. He forced himself to appear easy and calm.

“Of course,” he’d said. She’d given him a nervous smile, and he’d relaxed a little more. “I’m surprised you’re here after dark,” he said in response.

“I heard this area was m-mostly safe though,” she said. Her hooded eyes widened with fear. 

“It is. It not unheard of for a vampire to make its way in here though,” Giles said. “Do you have someone to walk you home?” She shook her head no. It was suspicious, very suspicious. 

“I’m Rupert Giles by the way,” he said, offering her his hand. He wore a ring with a silver cross turned towards his palm for just such an occasion. She took his hand anyway, a little warily, but without flinching at the touch of the cross. Her hand was cold, but soft and slender, heavy with jewelry.There wasn’t a mark on her hand when he pulled away and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Oh thank god. She wasn’t a vampire, just foolish girl who’d thought a cup of coffee was worth risking her neck over. 

Not that he blamed her. He frequented the Espresso Pump because it gave him the illusion that perhaps they would win, that perhaps they would stand against the forces of darkness and beat them back. They wouldn’t. 

He’d turned to look at her then. 

“I”m T-Tara,” she said quietly. She seemed to have a hard time making eye contact. 

He guessed she’d ordered her coffee before she sat down, because the barista sat her mocha in front of her. 

He’d offered to walk her home after that, but she’d just turned and smiled sweetly at him, leaving behind the cup which he continued to stare at.  
Maybe this was a trick. Maybe she was one of those collaborators. Maybe she was just a stupid girl wandering around at night. If she was anything though, she wasn’t a vampire. He resolved to go find her.

When he stepped out into the night, there was no trace of the girl. He looked down the empty street. It was winter now, and nights lasted longer, and there were faint impressions of footprints in the snow. 

Later, he’d regret following them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
He nearly ran over Tara in the darkness. She turned and screamed, batting at his chest with ineffective blows. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok! I’m not a vampire. I just wanted to make sure you were safe,” he said. “You seemed very lost.” 

“Oh goddess! I’m so s-sorry! I just thought-” Tara’s eyes brimmed with tears. 

“There, there,” he said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. “The sooner we get you home, the sooner things will be safe for the both of us. ‘

“You p-put yourself in danger to look after me?” she said. “You shouldn’t--- I m-mean I’m not worth getting hurt for-- I mean--”

“It’s fine. I just hate to see people fall prey to those… ugh.. Do you leave nearby?”

Tara nodded, and they made their way to a house not three blocks away from the Espresso Pump. Once they were at the door, Tara turned and asked if he was just going to walk back by himself. He said he was, and Tara immediately asked if he wanted to spend the night. For safety reasons.

“Tara, you can’t just go inviting people into your home all willy-nilly. What if I’d been a vampire?” Tara looked horrified. 

“Oh goddess, I just f-forgot…” She bit her lip, and Giles found himself thinking her very charming indeed.

“It’s fine. I just… perhaps it is best I stay. I can tell you’re very new at dealing with life around here. I can give you some pointers.”

Tara smiled at him again and guided him into the house, locking the door behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~  
Tara introduced him to her girlfriend, and the way she said it implied lovers rather than best friends. It was surprising, and Giles found himself just a tiny bit disappointed, but checked himself. He wasn’t here to seduce the young lady; he was here to protect her.

Willow (the girlfriend) was very quiet, but he felt that it wasn’t due to lack of shyness. She dressed all in black (The fashions of young people nowadays. Ugh.) in a most revealing top and miniskirt. She kept staring at him, until Giles felt rather like a piece of meat. 

“W-would you like a drink?” Tara asked him.

“Oh… um… tea would be lovely, thank you,” he said.

“She meant alcohol,” Willow said, in an obnoxious drawl. 

“I’ve got um… Glenlivet? Left over from the solstice.” Giles ‘oh no’-ed and ‘couldn’t possibly’-ed but he found himself with a glass of scotch, which was refilled not once but twice, and at some point, he found himself with the two of them, sprawled out on the floor. Tara’s head was in Willow’s lap, and they looked at each other like nothing else existed in the world. Then they turned their gaze on him.

“You know,” said Willow, “we’ve been kind of looking for someone like you.”

“Oh really,”” he said. “Like me in what way?” Tara giggled.

“Handsome,” she said. His ears turned bright red, and he changed the conversation immediately.

“That’s uh… a rather lovely ring you’re wearing. The gold one, that is,” he said to Tara. Tara looked down at the ring with what he thought was fondness. It really was a handsome ring, a web of gold bands that encased a bright blue stone. Or was it green? In the yellow light of the living room, he couldn’t tell. 

“Yeah,” said Tara. “It’s pretty neat.” She held it up to the light. “It’s kinda special too. I’ve heard people call it, ‘The Gem of Amara.” The name seemed familiar, but for the life of him Giles could not remember what he knew it from. The thought was totally driven from his mind as Willow bent over him and kissed him full on the mouth.

He pulled away, sat up and looked at Tara to gauge her reaction. She was still smiling pleasantly at him.

“It’s ok,” Tara said. “Go ahead.” He turned to look at Willow, could already imagine the stain of black lipstick against his lips. Willow grinned at him, and this time when she leaned in to kiss him, he returned it. Perhaps the alcohol had gone to his head ( it had certainly gone to the lower one) but he found all the objections he wanted to make had mysteriously fled. As he felt Willow’s tongue slip into his mouth (was that a tongue piercing?) he thought he heard Tara whispering, but when he finally pulled away, there she was, grinning at him again. Not so shy now, was she?

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Tara said, and Giles hadn’t the heart to refuse her. By the time they’d made it to the doorway Willow had already relieved him of his jacket and vest, and Tara was working on his shirt buttons. 

WIllow practically threw him onto the bed, and Giles found himself thinking that it had been twenty years since he’d been so enthusiastically ravished as they both took turns kissing him.Tara’s hands loosened his belt as Willow, with some difficulty, removed her leather clothing. They were both gloriously naked when they finally removed his trousers and pants, with appreciative murmurs at the size of him. 

“It’s pretty,” Willow crooned as she wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft. The two women looked at each other and seemed to share some sort of understanding, as they both nodded. As one they both moved between his legs and licked a stripe along the side of his shaft, at the end their lips met in a kiss that seemed like an incredibly improper homage to Lady and the Tramp. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, as Tara stroked him fully to hardness (as if he wasn’t hard enough just from that). Willow moved to sit behind him, her breasts pressing up against his back. 

“Oh god,” he breathed. Tara grinned again and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her deeply, his hand threading through her hair. But when they broke away, he saw to his horror, not the lovely face of the woman who’d invited him in, but the contorted features of a vampire. Tara grinned again, this time showing rows and rows of sharp fangs. He turned to look at Willow and found and identical fanged grin. He didn’t have time to fight or scream before Willow grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back. It felt as though his arm might break.

“God please don’t!” he began, but it was too late.

He felt the fangs sink into his neck and he choked, tried to pull away. Tara gripped his shoulder with steely talons, her hand still firm on his cock. Behind him, he heard WIllow slurping noisily on his neck. He struggled to free himself, but Willow held his arms behind him. 

“No, please,” he managed to gasp out. Willow paused for a moment, and the agony of feeling her fangs unsheathe was almost as terrible as the penetration. 

“Oh Tar’ you’ve done a good job. This one’s a real cutie.” She bent and licked up the blood oozing from the wounds in his neck.

Tara hadn’t even broken rhythm and god they must have drugged him, because his cock was still hard, despite the pain and loss of blood. Tara brushed her lips on his, never taking her eyes off of him.

“Havin’ fun, Mr. Watcher? Not as good as a Slayer, but you know,” she whispered in his ear, “I”ve heard Watcher blood has special, magical properties. Really fancy stuff. Seems a shame to waste it all. Could probably sell it. Should we sell it, my love?”

“Nah,” said Willow. “ Let’s drink it all.”

“Oh Goddess, Will. You know I can’t tell you no,” Tara said, in mock exasperation.

“I know that you know that I know that you can’t tell me no,” Willow said with a giggle.

His heart was pounding and he knew that they could hear it. He could feel it, as his heart continued to push spurts of blood from his neck. Tara licked her lips, then bent to the wound to taste him. 

“Please,” he said. “Please kill me. You don’t know what you’re doing.” He was getting dizzy. Terrifyingly it was starting to feel good. Tara brushed her thumb over his slit, and how he was still hard he had no idea. It had to be a spell. He could hear each swallow, ticking away the seconds left of his life. 

“Please,” he begged, almost sobbed, but a cool mouth covered his lips, and god love him he moaned against her. He was dying, and it was as close to heaven as he’d ever felt. His brain was getting fuzzy, and he should do something, do anything. Reason with them. 

Tara finally pulled away from him and he watched helplessly as they decided what to do with him, too weak to even lift his head.

“Well we should do something with this,” said Willow, caressing his cock with the tip of a finger. 

“Do you want to, or should I?” said Tara. Willow grinned up at her. 

“Me! Me!” she said. ”I want to ride the pony!” She got to her knees, and with a toothy vampire grin, slowly guided his cock inside her. “Oh goddess,” she said. “You’re bigger than Angel.” She looked down at him, obviously expecting a response. “You should be happy! That’s really saying something.” Tara meanwhile had come up behind her, sliding her arms around her lover’s waist, burying her face in Willow’s neck. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Tara asked, gently kissing her shoulder. Willow’s response was the begin moving slowly, and Giles choked back a moan as best as he could. 

“Awww,” said Willow breathily. “He likes it. We should keep this one.” Tara’s hands had moved lower, and Giles could see the faint outline of her fingers gently massaging Willow’s clit. 

“Babe, they’re so boring when you turn them.” Tara said. “You know that. Boys are kinda cute when they’re alive, but do you want him hanging around forever? Remember the last one?”

“Ugh. He was the worst. And I mean, Xander is ok. He’s so good at killing things. You remember how he tore that pretty girl’s heart out,” Willow said.

“And fed it to her, yeah. That was pretty nice.” Tara’s voice was getting breathy as well, and Giles had just enough sense left in him to try and be moderately annoying. He opened his mouth to taunt them, get them angry enough to kill, only to find a sock stuffed in his mouth. It was his own, tasting of sweat and shoes and overall disgusting. 

“Didn’t say you could talk, pretty boy,” Willow said. She was picking up a lovely rhythm, and Giles could feel himself getting close, couldn’t believe he was getting close. Willow moaned softly, just as sweet and pretty as if she’d been a real woman of flesh and blood, rather than a demon wearing her corpse. His cock twitched inside her, and Willow grinned. 

“Hey,’ she said. “Maybe if you can get my girlfriend off, we’ll just kill you after this.” She stopped moving to reach over and pull the sock out of his mouth, and he coughed. It had to be magic sustaining him; he should have been utterly nauseated by now. Willow looked meaningfully at Tara and Giles watched as Tara slunk across the bed, lithe, almost feline, until she was straddling his neck. 

Giles discovered that vampires tasted just like human women, and his mind was blissfully blank as he did so. Willow began to move again, and he moaned against Tara’s thigh. He was trying, really, trying, praying that perhaps if he kept up his end of the bargain, they’d decide against turning him. Tara was as responsive as any partner he’d ever had, and it gave him hope, gave him purpose. If he lied to himself, he could pretend this was all fine, that she was warm and sweet against his lips, that the hands buried in his hair were gentle instead of supernaturally strong. He brushed his tongue over her clit and Tara bucked up against him, perhaps forgetting that he needed to breathe. Maybe she would break his neck. 

But Tara’s soft voice seemed merely to drive WIllow on, and she was relentless. He felt her squeeze around him, and he bucked, held back, tried to remember his latin conjugations. 

He couldn’t see, could barely breathe, but he heard WIllow’s giggle as she fucked herself on him, and so when she reached up and pinched his nipples hard, it took him by surprise; he lost control, came so hard he could barely feel his legs.

Although that could have been the blood loss.

His first coherent thought was that he hadn’t come that hard since his Ripper days. The second was that he’d lost. He’d really lost. 

“Aww,” said Willow, easing herself off of him as Tara did the same. “Is playtime over?” She reached between her legs and brought her fingers back covered in his cum. She held them to his lips, and he let her finger slip into his mouth without thinking. Willow and Tara both seemed delighted by this.

“Oh Goddess, we have to, Tar’. He’s been a really good boy.” They both Turned on him then, and sank their fangs into his neck on either side of him. Before he lost consciousness, he felt something pressed to his lips. He tried to spit it out, but he was so tired, and the liquid filled his mouth. Someone tilted his head back and he swallowed instinctively, just as he blacked out.

In the darkness the two vampires listened for the sound of a heartbeat slowly, methodically coming to a stop. A beat. Another. And all was silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hours later, the demon stirred.

"Mr. Giles?" Tara asked.

"Ripper," he answered.


End file.
